1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic calculator, and more particularly to an electronic calculator which can perform fractional operation through very simple manipulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional calculators have chiefly dealt with decimal digits as input data therefor, but have involved cumbersome procedures in operating, for example, mixed fractions having integrals. Moveover, they have been liable to induce mistakes in manipulation.
For example, to enter the mixed fraction 12/3 by means of keys, the operator had to convert 12/3 to 5/3 by heart or by writing, whereafter the operator had to actuate keys in the order of ##EQU1## TO THEREBY OBTAIN THE RESULT.
Also, where the expression is lengthy such as EQU 12/3 + 45/6 + 7/8 =,
the following operational sequence has been required. ##EQU2## where M1 and M2 are memories stored or written.
When such an operation including fractions was to be effected, the operator had to either convert the data to such a form of expression as can be entered into the calculator, or go through many complicated manipulations, to thereby obtain the result.